Switched
by Sushigirl10
Summary: This is the story of Sam and Kurt switching roles in season 2. T to be safe!


Switched

Chapter 1: Grilled Cheesus

**A/N: This is a story where Sam and Kurt switch places, Kurt is the new kid and Sam is gay, starting at episode 3 because I can't be bothered to re-write episodes 1 and 2.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Sam Hummel was scared, Will and Emma had just told him that his father, Burt, had had a heart attack and was in a coma at the hospital.

Sam was sitting in the choir room, tears were welling up in his eyes from the shock he was currently experiencing, he hadn't been in a hospital since his mother died from Leukeamia eight years ago.

A sudden movement of his fellow Glee clubbers entering the choir room for rehearsal brought him out of his thoughts.

Puck and Mike patted him on the shoulder and Mercedes hugged him when Santana and Brittany walked up to him.

"Hey Sam, we're really sorry to hear about your dad" said Santana as she shot a sideways glance to Brittany.

"I wrote a book on heart attacks, you can give it to the doctor, my teacher didn't grade it because it was written in crayon" said Brittany, handing the book over to Sam.

"Thanks Brittany" said Sam as he placed the book carefully in his satchel just as Finn attacked him with questions.

"What the hell happened?" asked Finn as he walked over to Sam.

"My dad's in the hospital..." said Sam, his voice coming out smaller and quieter than he intended.

"Yeah I know, my mom just told me!" said Finn as he rubbed at his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Finn, it didn't occur to me to call you because he is not your father!" Sam raised his voice a little.

"Well he's the closest I'm ever going to get!" Finn shot back. "I thought we were... Sort of a family"

Sam sat down in a chair in the front row, placing his satchel on the floor when Finn approached the seat next to him and sat down.

"Hey guys, our thoughts are all with Sam" said Will as Finn tried to put his hand on Sam's shoulder but Sam put his hands up to stop him.

"Mr Schue, I've been trying to figure out what I was going to say to Sam all day and I've realised that I don't want to say it, I want to sing it" said Mercedes as she, Quinn and Tina stood up.

"Go ahead, Mercedes" said Will as he nodded his head and sat down on the stool next to the piano.

"It's a spiritual song, if that's alright, Mr Schue?" said Mercedes as the music started playing.

After Mercedes belted out the last note, Sam took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Thank you, Mercedes, you're voice is amazing but I can't..." Sam was interrupted by his phone ringing, it was his aunt Mildred calling.  
"No, she's dead, this is her son..." Finn looked at Sam in shock. "Yes Aunt Mildred, I'll tell dad you called" Sam said before hanging up.

After hanging up Sam stood up and walked out of the choir room. A few weeks later, Will was told that the New Directions were no longer allowed to do songs about religion.

"I hope you're happy, Sam" said Santana, sarcasm in her voice.

"Having the week of my life, actually" said Sam as he looked up from his staring contest with the floor.

"Guys, back off Sam" said Will as he walked over to Sam and placed his hand gently on the blonde boy's shoulder. "You okay, Sam?"

"Actually Mr Schue I have something to say" said Sam as Will walked back to the front of the choir room.

"Go ahead" said Will as Sam walked to the front of the choir room.

"Thank you for the kind e-mails concerning my dad but for your infomation, his condition remains the same... Mr Schue, I've prepared a number for the occation" Will went to sit down. "On the day of my mom's funeral, I was crying, I mean... That was it, that was the last time I was ever going to see her..." While Sam was talking, Finn looked around the room to see everyone else looking at Sam with looks of sympathy and shock in their eyes, after Sam stopped talking, the music to 'I want to hold your hand' by The Beatles started playing. After he stopped singing, Sam wiped the tears out of his eyes before walking out of the choir room, leaving his bag by the door. Three weeks later, Sam was visiting his dad and while he was talking, he felt his dad squeeze his hand. "Nurse Nancy!" said Sam as he stood up, still holding onto Burt's hand. "Dad, I'm right here... I'm Not going anywhere!". The New Directions were in the auditorium, singing 'One of us' for their assignment.

If God had a name, what would it be?  
And would you call it to his face?  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question?

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?  
(Tryin' to make his way home)

If God had a face what would it look like?  
And would you want to see if seeing meant  
That you would have to believe in things like heaven  
And in Jesus and the saints and all the prophets?

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_  
What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?

Tryin' to make his way home?  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the Pope maybe in Rome

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?

Just tryin' to make his way home  
Just like a holy rollin' stone  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Just tryin' to make his way home

Yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah


End file.
